Shoichi Shinji
Shoichi is Naraku's personal assistant, and one rank higher than the generals. Appearance Shoichi takes the appearance of a teenage boy, with distinctive white hair, brown eyes and a red scar on his left eye. He wears a black tuxedo with a black magicians hat. Giving him the appearance of a stage performer. Personality He seems to be rather collected, yet cautious of others. He likes chocolate and magic shows, but when there is a bad magic show on, he gets extremely angry and takes his anger out on his room (which leaves it in a huge mess) Plot A battle council 100 Years Tomari vs Naraku Powers and Abilities As a higher rank than the generals, he is most likely stronger than them. Hallucinating spiritual power: His spiritual power is massive. He can bring down a dozen demons, just by releasing his spiritual power. His spiritual power manifests in hallucinations, which are of magic tricks. Demon Kido Master: He is a master in this art. He discards any other method of fighting (except swordsmanship) when using this. He is so proficient that he can create extremely powerful barriers without saying a word. He can also create large blasts of energy instantly. Master swordsmanship: Despite having a thin sword, he is skilled with it. Using blinding strikes from different angles to overwhelm his opponent. Immense Speed: He is extremely proficient in sonido. Whenever he uses it, it seems like he is teleporting, and what's interesting about his sonido, is that it never makes a sound easliy can surpraise Akujin even if they have the same speed but it is impossible to hear thats the bad thing. Gādo: '''This is a technique that blocks the enemy attacks. If the enemy is strong enough he/she can break it. Although depending on the user's power. It will be difficult to break. Zanpakutou '''Toranpu(lit: playing cards): Is the name of Shoichi's zanpakutou. It takes the form of a shikomuzue inside a magic cane when sealed. Shikai: '''He releases with the command, " Display." His zanpakutou then transforms into seven different cards. '''Shikai Special Ability: His special ability is to manipulate his cards for different effects. He also can combine his cards, to create additional effects. Inori no Izumi:(lit: prayer's fountain) For this technique, he throws the prayer's fountain card in the air, which then releases a large torrent of water. Hiwa:(lit: fire-wheel) For this technique, he throws the fire wheel card on the ground, which then creates a large ring of fire around the opponent, which cannot be extinguished. Fudo(lit: wind tunnel) For this technique, he displays the wind tunnel card, which creates a large vacuum wind that draws the opponent in. Iwa no Ori(lit: cage of rocks) This technique is used after Fudo. For this technique, he puts the cage of rock cardd on the ground. Which then creates a cage of rocks. Raiu(lit: thunder-rain) For this technique. He throws the thunder rain card into the air, which creates many lightning bolts strike the ground. Kagayaku(lit:shine) For this technique he displays the shine card up in the air, which then creates a large blinding light. Nisshoku(lit:eclipse) For this technique, it must be night time. Then he throws the card up to the moon, where it creates a large blast of darkness.